Warlock and Pierre (Uber Rare Cat)
Warlock and Pierre is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Dark Heroes event. Cat Evolves into Dark Merchant Babil at level 10. Pros * Enormously high attack power and stamina. * Normal form deals 4x damage to enemy base, and Evolved form gains 2x money for defeating enemies. * Normal form deals godlike damage to the base Cons *High cost. *Only attacks Floating Enemies (Angel Enemies in evolved form), and Alien Enemies, making his use really limited. Description English Version *Normal: A precocious young sorcerer who has enslaved a nightmare. Its infernal powers deliver massive damage only to Aliens, Floating and enemy bases. *Evolved: With his nightmare's true form revealed, they now journey collecting wicked souls. Huge damage only to Angel/Alien, gets big money for each enemy defeat. Japanese Version Strategies/Usage * His attack is gargantuan; however, he can only hurt a few type of enemies, making his use really limited and complex. * You can use his flaw to your advantage: he won't attack until an enemy he can hurt is under his range, thereby he won't lose an attack on peons, avoiding to the player to wait until he attacks one more time. * His normal form can deal massive damage to the enemy's castle, and most of the time it is enough to win the battle in a single hit, assuming there is no boss who appears while knockbacking all your Cats. * His evolved form makes extra money from Angel and Alien enemies. It is especially useful as Aliens don't drop that much money. * His normal form has a broader range of use, as you expect to encounter Floating enemies more often - and they are mostly tough to defeat. Cost *Chapter 1: $4090 *Chapter 2: $6135 *Chapter 3: $8180 Stats Appearance * Normal Form: A young boy dressed in a jester-like outfit (most likely Warlock) holding the chain to a large smiling patchwork cat creature (Pierre). It attacks by lunging at the enemy with its spiked hands, while the boy tries to pull it back. There is also a cat in the balloons tied to the creature's back. Interestingly, one of these balloons is a cat. * Evolved Form: As the description says, the creature's true form is now revealed; a large black demon now chained up even more (by what could be Babil) around its torso and ankles (one of the chain balls being a cat). It has large claws on its hands. Now attacks by lunging at the enemy head-first, while it's captor still tries to pull it back. Gallery Warlock desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Dark Merchant desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) warlock and pierre.png|にゃまいきな顔してるにゃ・・・ (；`゜ωﾟ) (Twitter link) Screenshot_2015-09-29-19-49-32-1.png|Normal form description (JP) Screenshot 2015-09-29-19-49-27-1.png|Evolved form description (JP) imageedit_12_6920601338.gif|Warlock's and Pierre's attack animation imageedit_7_3060742802.gif|Dark Merchant Babil's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/227.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< HI-DO | Pumpcat >> ' ---- Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Cat Units Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats